Signs and display cards are used frequently in commercial stores and retail establishments to indicate the location of goods, prices, etc. The signs are displayed on posts, walls, or fixtures via a sign holder.
Sign holders of various forms are known in the art. These include the sign holders described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,698 to Bevins; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,707 to Garfinkle; U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,912 to Pitcher; U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,823 to Callas; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,428 to Poindexter.
The sign holders described in these patents, however, do not permit simultaneously displaying a plurality of signs to allow an individual to obtain information about the goods from a variety of positions and angles relative to the goods.